


Don't let me miss you

by Sobbingoverboys



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobbingoverboys/pseuds/Sobbingoverboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire realises death is nothing in comparison to being separate from Enjolras<br/>Fluffy reunion<br/>How do summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and all that jazz that I suppose you should say..
> 
> Just don't be mean as I've never done the publishing fanfiction thing before
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome obviously
> 
> Just tell me what you think I suppose

His hand was there, clammy, rough and almost too good to be true.

Grantaire gripped tighter as the men took their aim at them. This was it; his final goodbye.

Enjolras gripped tighter as the first bullet pierced his skin. Then there was no grip.

A second.

A single moment.

Grantaire was alive alone without him for a whole heart beat before his own life began to end.

The moment seemed to him colder than the death which gripped his body.

The darkness that ended that moment was relief rather than fear. Relief that he only ever found in the last bottle of whatever he was drinking in the early morning. Since he had met his Apollo he was never separate from him in any real length but for that whole moment he was completely cut from his stars, his moon, his only hope and dream. The barely tangible existence in which he could find belief that he had long since lost.

He supposed he would see his life flash before his eyes or even a bright light. Neither appeared. Both appeared. He didn’t know. Enjolras was his life, and his face was there. Enjolras was his only true guiding light, his voice carried him like nothing else, and he heard that voice now.

If he hadn’t been dead he would’ve probably laughed at the clichés of it.

It seemed like it had been written for him by Jehan himself.

Jehan…  
Courfeyrac…  
Bahorel…

His friends.

They were all dead too.

But still he felt nothing.

Only one name made him feel.

What was that name?

How could he forget?

He didn’t know where he was.

Something soft was pressing his nose?

The world seeped back into focus around him, he was laid on stone and there was something close to him, connected to him. Something was gripping him close, skin on skin, curled together. He didn’t want to move, it might leave him. But he had to see.

 

~~

 

As his eyelashes fluttered out of the way he looked forward only to see another set of closed eyes, their lashes long and shivering. He wanted to pull backwards to get a better look but stopped himself to save the contact. Slowly he searched the soft face which was connected to his by the skin of a lightly freckled nose; it was fair, clean, and flawless. The scent was familiar but only distantly, he had smelt something similar but there had been a difference. It was more coppery before, he decided. A long time (Or was it just a moment?) passed before the eyelashes separated themselves from the lightly blushing cheeks they had been resting on and revealed oceans and skies to Grantaire. The skin at the corners of these heavens crinkled slightly, pushed by a smile on rose petal lips. Grantaire knew he was becoming poetic again but the sight was making his fingers itch for a brush and some oils, fingers that were already curled with another’s. Fingers which he could not bring himself to move. He began realising that he was completely interlocked with this person, their legs woven together; hands pulled up and linked at their chests, noses touching, curls catching each other.

A hundred years seemed to pass with this stranger.

A thousand months before he knew his name.

A million moments after that he remembered his love.

Infinite seconds passed while he relived every single word this man had uttered, every glance and sigh, every smile and every tear.

He did not cry when he remembered the way they held hands, even though he wanted to.

He did not squeeze him tighter when he remembered the moment of darkness.

He did wonder about the moment his love had spent without him though. Was it as painful and empty? Had he been as scared and alone? Did he now feel the need to cry also?

And yet neither of them moved or asked a single thing.

They just searched each other’s faces with happy eyes, allowing tears to slip in between halted breaths.

Then all at once they were overwhelmed, clutching more tightly to each other and sobbing, their fingers stroking every burning pore they could capture while the men let soft whimpers move over their breath from one open mouth to the other. Just as Grantaire was about to make a noise, shush his lover, coo him back to happiness, Enjolras allowed the sweetest of sounds to leave his throat. Grantaire tried to breathe in the words as they left him, tried to run his tongue over their sentiment all the while gorging himself on each syllable, his heart grabbing and holding the sentence which seemed to echo through his sober mind.

“Mon ange, to have you here is a selfish gift; you lost your life for a cause that was mine alone, why?”

Grantaire thought for a moment, to say he died because he loved him would be to state the obvious. To say that life without him would be unbearable would be an understatement.

Enjolras knew this.

“The cause was not the only thing to be yours alone Apollo, I only ask that you never allow me to miss you again, let me stay with you here.”

Enjolras closed his eyes against Grantaire’s cheek, his lashes tickling the skin softly, as he sighed and curled into the man more tightly.

Not another word was spoken until their friends found them this way.

They were both sure in silent agreement.


End file.
